Blackened Lily
by Shiro Mugi
Summary: She didn't really have anywhere else to stay, so when the Midford's family adopt her, she just go on with the flow.. not really minding the future that was rewinding before her already tired eyes. [Summary changed by RaYukihime] [on Hiatus until further notice] RE-WRITTEN AS GIGLIO NERO
1. Chapter 1 : Really?

**Blackened Lily**

**ShiroMugi**

Summary: "She didn't really have anywhere else to stay, so when the Midford's family adopt her, she just go on with the flow.. not really minding the future that was rewinding before her already tired eyes. [Summary changed by RaYukihime].

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character except the story and the OC's.

**Chapter 1: Really?**

Sometimes, she just wanted to crawl out of the place where she have been locked up since she can remember. She imagined the sky, what its color? How does it look like? Is it like how the books scattered around her told? How it feel?

But, she's afraid that it would be scary, so scary that her eyes will be marred with tears. She hope that she's not the one that will be chose today, or anyday.

But fate was not on her side, not today.

*Tock tock*

Her body tense up, she's not ready yet! She's not ready for all of them to take her somewhere else yet!

"…Its time for you to move out, there is someone who want to adopt you."

She couldn't stop her fast beating heart anymore. Her trembling lip was as dry as her paling skin.

'At least, I can see the sky outside, right?' was her final though before the black suited man take her outside, leaving her room behind.

* * *

~Time skip~

It has been months away since the day she had been, 'adopted', by no other than the Lady Midford herself, saying that she will be a suited sibling for her children's.

Lady Midford (whom now she call mother), in her firm way, has mold her into 'a fine young lady worth to be called a _Midford_ '.

And her personal maid, Eveline, that always been rather _bubbly _and sometimes down right hyperactive. But, she's a good friend when needed too.

"Lady Annabelle! its time for us to go to the Phantomhive mansion~," said Eveline from the door.

After checking her attire for the day, she walk carefully with her posture straight, as what Mother insist that 'a Lady have to always look in her prime'.

As the carriage drive away to the Phantomhive mansion, she couldn't help but to feel something _not_ right will happen.

"Eveline, may the god bless this carriage and its carrier to the way there and to the way back," Annabelle said, feeling dread that was slowly consume her whole.

'…May the god bless us all…'

* * *

Finish! Finally~ I don't know why but I feel like 'I want to posh right now!' even thought I don't have any story to posh… I just make this for, 40 minutes or something… ehehe I edit some of the word to smooth the story more...

Well, anyhow…

_**Review please~!**_

**ShiroMugi** (2/21/2015)

**ShiroMugi** (2/22/2015) (edit)

**ShiroMugi** [5/5/2015] [re-edit]


	2. Chapter 2 : Something?

**Blackened Lily**

**ShiroMugi**

Summary: She didn't really have anywhere else to stay, so when the Midford's family adopt her, she just go on with the flow.. not really minding the future that was rewinding before her already tired eyes. [Summary changed by RaYukihime].

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character except the story and the OC's.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Something?**

***Annabelle POV***

The Phantomhive manor, to say the least, are Huge with an authority air swirl around it.

As their carriage went nearing the front, they saw the Lord and Lady Phantomhive with their child around her age, hiding behind his mother gown.

'So CUTE' were probably what Elizabeth- ehem _Lizzy _(as what she insist to be called) thinking. Annabelle are mesmerized by his eyes, it was the bluest eyes she ever seen on someone.

"It's been a long time, Francis," said Lady Phantomhive with a kind smile grace her pretty face.

"So it has been, dear Rachel. As you may see, we brought someone new today. Annabelle, please introduce yourself to the Lord and Lady of the house," said Lady Midford in her usual firm and polite voice.

Feeling some pair of eyes drift toward her petite figure, she tried to not fidget and took some deep breath before putting a polite smile and a slight bow.

"Good day Lord and Lady Phantomhive, please to meet you on this delightful day." With a curt she took a step back, letting her more bubbly sister to lead the conversation.

All the way her eyes never leave the blue eyed boy that's still hiding behind his mother gown.

"Come on honey, introduce yourself to your cousin~" Lady Phantomhive cooed her child, pushing him in front of a smiling Annabelle.

"P- please to m- meet you, my name i- is Ciel Phantomhive," he gave a slight bow to her all the way blushing from head to toe.

'So ADORABLE~!' was what Lizzy think

"Please, you can call me Anna if you want to," Annabelle (now dubbed as Anna) said with a soft smile.

If he can, he already blush harder than before.

"My, my... such a shy boy you have there" said Lord Midford from beside Lady Midford.

"Yes, he is. Where's little Edward?" chuckle Lord Phantomhive while he pat his son head lovingly.

"Aa, he's in a school activity," said Lord Midford good naturally.

After a few more exchange word, they went in the manor.

Inside the manor was decorated elegantly with a few candle lit to make the room more warmer.

Before Anna completely come inside the manor, she felt a shiver down to her spine that make her hand shook slightly.

'This feeling, what is it?'

'…Why do I felt fear since I step to this manor?'

* * *

Finish~! I hope the story wasn't too weird and I capture the character right! Sorry if I make any mistake there…

To SurgeonLaw: Thank you sooo~ much for your review… you're the first one to review my story at all :') Ah! I already fix my mistake.. thank you again… I hope you like this chapter too…

To Animelover12878: Thank you thank you thank you~ you're the first one to Favorite or Follow my story… I hope you don't disappoint in this chapter too…

Well, anyhow…

_**~Review please~**_

**ShiroMugi** (2/22/2015)

**ShiroMugi** [5/5/2015] [edit]


	3. Chapter 3 : Confusion?

**Blackened Lily**

**ShiroMugi**

Summary: She didn't really have anywhere else to stay, so when the Midford's family adopt her, she just go on with the flow.. not really minding the future that was rewinding before her already tired eyes. [Summary changed by RaYukihime] [on Hiatus until further notice]Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character except the story and the OC's.

**Chapter 3: Confusion?**

"Eveline, please remind me again as to _why _would we come here?" Anna said, making the already nervous maid seem more uncomfortable.

"U- uhm, we were requested by Lady Elizabeth t- to bring some, sweets?" the maid, obviously nervous, was bathed in sweat. However, Anna blank stare make her look like a child being caught taking a cookie from the jar.

'Sometimes I wonder who's the younger one between us'

They stood in front of the kitchen, completely drenched with cream and flour. Tea stain could be seen on their already dirty gown.

"I'm truly sorry for my subordinate incompetent, mi Lady!" said head chef bow low with all the other chef copying him, muttering their own apologies.

"Could you, bring us to the guest room? We'd like to change immediately," said Anna mentally winching at all the stains that make her gown even more heavy than before.

'The corset didn't help either…'

* * *

~Time Skip~

After the painful session (with the corset, of course) end, they went to the garden where they leave Elizabeth and Ciel alone.

But, instead of seeing a beautiful garden with the two children playing on the other side, they were greeted with the destruction of the garden with the two missing from their peripheral.

"Oh no, mi Lady! We must inform Marchioness Midford and the Phantomhive household! All the servants and the gardener! They must know where the young Mistress and the young Master are!" said Eveline frantically shouting around the manor.

"Oh my! And here I think you won't be coming today, _mi Lady_" a voice said mockingly from the shadow all around the garden. "I'm sorry that I was just don't look presentable to you," said the voice that emerged from the shadow of a tree.

"W who are you?" ask the young girl toward the shadow, her fear edged from her sharp tone. "Are you the one who took Elizabeth and Ciel?" and she prepared to thrown her hidden weapon, just in case.

Before she can blink, the person was already behind her, slightly bowing.

"...Who know? as I was here to assist you, mi Lady, please step aside for a moment and wait." As he said those word, he vanish before her.

* * *

FINISH! I was so glad there's people out there who read my story at all~ thank you Animelover12878 for your review~ this is the next chapter! I'm sorry but I only can post around weekend…

Well anyhow…

_**~Review please~**_

**ShiroMugi**

**ShiroMugi** [5/5/2015] [edit]


	4. Chapter 4: Caring?

**Blackened Lily**

**ShiroMugi**

Summary: She didn't really have anywhere else to stay, so when the Midford's family adopt her, she just go on with the flow.. not really minding the future that was rewinding before her already tired eyes. [Summary changed by Ra_Yukihime]

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character except the story and the OC's.

**Chapter 4: Caring?**

* * *

She searched, high and low to the two people she came about to care for such little time. The night already feel upon for long time now.

It wasn't fair! Why didn't those people take her and rather took the most innocent children she could ever ask for! They're now her sibling, and it was her job now as the older one to protect them!

"..."

"My, my... to think these two children could put you to this state..." a chilling voice drew from her back. She quickly turn her head around, seeing her two siblings in the hand of the black man.

"Lizzy, Ciel!" and she threw her arms around the two, albeit a bit frightened, children. The two was shaking with unbidden tears flow from their eyes.

"Sister!", "Anna!" And the two sob themselves tired to her, with her hands tucked on their hairs, comforting them with the care of a mother.

The man only let out a smirk before he disappear in the shadow of the night.

_"We'll meet again, little lady"_

* * *

Now, Elizabeth always hold her mother hand wherever she goes, while Ciel take reside with her, attached to her hips as people now a day said.

He even slept with her, in fear of the repeat of _the day_. He said that he felt save when he's with her, so she let him be. He's nothing but a child, in fear of the unknown, so there's probably nothing to worry about, right?

And when the Midford ended their visit, she stay just for the sake of not making Ciel cry in despair.

Seeing him smile like a pure little thing like that, was worth it.

* * *

Sorry for the long time and short chapter! I got writer block for this story! And I'm not lying either...

We buy new keyboard... *cheers*

**ShiroMugi** [8/23/2015]


End file.
